icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-13 NAHL Season
These are the 2012-13 North American Hockey League season. The league's active membership dropped from 28 to 24 teams. Membership changes *The New Mexico Mustangs sat out the season, the franchse rights were reactivated for the 2013-14 season as the Richfield based Minnesota Magicians *The Traverse City North Stars were sold and became the Soo Eagles *The Alaska Avalanche were sold and became the Johnstown Tomahawks *The Dawson Creek Rage folded after a failed attempt to join the Alberta Junior Hockey League. *The Chicago Hitmen folded on May 11, 2012 after intending to sit out 2012-13 season. *The Alexandria Blizzard relocated to Brookings, SD and were renamed the Brookings Blizzard. *The St. Louis Bandits sat out the season and the franchise rights were reactivated for 2013-14 as the Cloquet based Minnesota Wilderness Season Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Central Austin Bruins 60 42 11 - 7 223 155 91 Bismarck Bobcats 60 35 16 - 9 183 140 79 Brookings Blizzard 60 32 23 - 5 175 179 69 Minot Minotauros 60 26 30 - 4 151 186 56 Aberdeen Wings 60 23 30 - 7 158 194 53 Coulee Region Chill 60 16 39 - 5 157 224 37 North Soo Eagles 60 41 14 - 5 203 155 87 Jamestown Ironmen 60 37 19 - 4 170 152 78 Kalamazoo Jr. K-Wings 60 35 19 - 6 184 169 76 Port Huron Fighting Falcons 60 32 24 - 4 178 163 68 Johnstown Tomahawks 60 27 21 - 12 179 177 66 Springfield Jr. Blues 60 26 30 - 4 159 181 56 Janesville Jets 60 23 27 - 10 147 182 56 Michigan Warriors 60 19 32 - 9 136 177 47 South Amarillo Bulls 60 46 7 - 7 248 118 99 Topeka Roadrunners 60 39 14 - 7 190 146 85 Texas Tornado 60 36 22 - 2 219 168 74 Corpus Christi IceRays 60 28 26 - 6 194 200 62 Wichita Falls Wildcats 60 26 30 - 4 183 200 56 Odessa Jackalopes 60 6 51 - 3 121 309 15 West Wenatchee Wild 60 39 15 - 6 197 147 84 Fairbanks Ice Dogs 60 39 17 - 4 192 148 82 Kenai River Brown Bears 60 29 25 - 6 185 177 64 Fresno Monsters 60 18 35 - 7 139 224 43 Playoffs North Division Play-in *Kalamazoo defeated Springfield two games to none, 7-1, 6-0 *Port Huron defeaed Johnstown two games to one, 3-0, 0-2, 4-3 Central Division Semifinals *Austin defeated Minot three games to one, 3-1, 1-2, 3-2, 1-0 *Bismarck defeated Brookings three games to none, 8-3, 6-, 6-0 North Division Semifnals *Soo defeated Port Huron three games to none, 4-2, 4-1, 4-1 *Jamesteown defeated Kalamazoo three games to none, 7-1, 3-1, 2-1 South Division Semifinals *Amarillo defeated Corpus Christi three games to one, 1-2, 6-3, 5-3, 5-3 *Texas defeated Topeka three games to none, 2-1, 2-1, 8-1 West Division Semifinals *Wenatchee defeated Fresno three games to two, 7-0, 1-3. 1-2, 4-2, 4-1 *Fairbanks defeated Kenai River three games to two, 3-1, 1-2, 1-2, 6-5, 3-2 Central Division Final *Bismarck defeated Austin three games to one, 2-4, 5-2, 3-2, 2-1 North Division Final *Jamestown defeated Soo three games to none, 6-3, 1-0, 6-3 South Division Final *Amarillo defeated Texas three games to none, 4-1, 5-1, 5-3 West Division Final *Wenatchee defeated Fairbanks three games to two, 1-0, 3-4, 3-1, 2-3, 3-1 Robertson Cup Prelimary Round Results *Bismarck defeated Wenatchee 3 to 2 *Amarillo defeated Jamestown 2 to 1 (ot) *Wenatchee defeated Jamestown 5 to 2 *Amarillo defeated Bismarck 2 to 1 (ot) *Wenatchee defeated Amarillo 7 to 0 *Bismarck defeated Jamestown 4 to 3 Standings Team GP W L P GF GA Wenatchee 3 2 1 4 14 5 Amarillo 3 2 1 4 4 8 Bismarck 3 2 1 4 8 7 Jamestown 3 0 3 0 6 11 Amarillo advances based on head-to-head tie breaker Final *Amarillo defeated Wenatchee 5 to 0 Category:2013 in hockey Category:NAHL seasons Category:North American Hockey League